A Musical Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: Two Musical friends meet and join Puffy Amiyumi and get to experience life as rockstars but learn many things including friendship.  Birthday gift for Inyunaruto365
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is a gift for Inyunaruto365's birthday as she and me loves Puffy Amiyumi so this story is for her.**

**Two musical outsiders are befriended by the famous J-Pop band Puffy Amiyumi and becomes back up but the Japanese performers show them how to open up and be confident.**

**I hope Inyunaruto365 likes it.**

**This is also my first Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi story so please be nice.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Toyko and Ami and Yumi were busy spending the day together as they had a day off from being rock stars and Kaz was doing his own thing but both girls were needing som backup in performing but were heading to the mall but as they entered, they saw some mean girls laughing at two girls.

One was wearing goggles on her head with chestnut brown hair but wearing anime stuff while her friend had long black hair with glasses but had a long cane in her left hand but both Ami and Yumi were mad as they had to stop them from being mean to these girls.

Yumi was annoyed at the mean girls but Ami and her saw them leave as soon as they approached but saw the two strange girls holding a guitar and microphone.

"Were you guys performing?" Yumi asked.

"H-Hai...

Wow you're Puffy Amiyumi!" Leah said.

Ami laughed hearing this.

But Yumi was curious about them.

"You wanna come with us?

We're getting smoothies." Ami said.

They smiled following them.

* * *

Yumi was drinking a smotthie as she and Ami along with their new friends were at the food court but noticed they were quiet but understood as they knew some of their fans were like that sometimes.

"We don't bite.

We're curious about you guys.

You were performing when those jerks were being mean to you." Ami said.

Leah smiled hearing the rose haired girl say that along with Carley.

"Yeah we're sort of performers.

Leah plays the electric and bass guitar along with singing.

I sing and write a few songs.

They're mostlt pop punk." Carley said.

Yumi was curious hearing this.

"You're a punk?

That's cool!" the lavender haired girl said.

Carley and Leah blushed at this.

"Thanks." they said.

"You should come with us.

We need back up performers." Ami said.

Both girls were excited as they left the mall.

* * *

Kaz was stunned seeing the two girls with Ami and Yumi but knew that they were his friends and rock stars but were curious as Yumi was telling her about them but he saw Leah playing with Ami and Yumi's cats as they reminded her of Mike and Sheba her cats at home but he noticed that they were quiet but calm in Leah's arms.

"They really like you Leah-chan." Ami said.

Leah smiled as she saw Kaz let them stay as they were going to Okiniwa for a performance.

Kaz then went to drive as both Carley and Leah sat down.


	2. Calming Down

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story for my sweet Inyunaruto365.**

**Thanks to her for reviewing and happy she loves it.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Yumi saw that Leah was sleeping peacefully but she wantwed to talk to Ami as Kaz wanted to have a meeting with them but she was nervous knowing that he would try to stop their new friends from becoming part of the band

Ami was listening to J-Pop but Yumi was mad seeing that Kaz wanted their new friends to audition but she and Ami knew that their new friends were awesome performers.

Kaz saw her leave the room as Ami knew her friend was mad.

* * *

Leah woke up later seeing they'd stopped at a gas station but found Yumi drinking coffee as she was angry at Kaz for what he'd said last night as she understood listening to the lavender haired female explain.

"Yumi it's okay.

Kaz is just being concerned for you and Ami.

It's what a good manager does." she said.

Yumi snorted hearing that.

"You and Carley remind me of Ami and me.

Before we hit the big time.

That's why I want you guys to stay." she told her.

Leah smiled hugging her making Yumi smile a little.

"Yeah I guess." she said.

They were having breakfast.

Kaz was stunned seeing Yumi so calm around Leah.

Ami smiled knowing this was a good thing.

He hated making Yumi angry.

It meant her bad mood would last the entire day until she calmed down.

Ami then saw Leah's friend join them.

She was quiet but Yumi understood.

She wanted to help her.


End file.
